


Possessive and Snarky

by precieux_tae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bar, Drunk Fic, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Possessive Behavior, ron musing over drarry, snarky Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precieux_tae/pseuds/precieux_tae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron joins Draco and Harry 's trip to a bar, and finds himself musing over their relationship.</p><p>Honestly this is basically crack, lol I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive and Snarky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter and never will. :(  
> unbeta'd
> 
> Edit: OMG! Thank you for the 100 kudos!

_How dare he?!_  
  


Anger curled at the pit of his stomach, rising through and invading Harry's perfect night. His hands on instinct became fist and he had the sudden desire to see blood gushing down the stranger's arm.  
He snapped his jaw shut, as the stranger bent down and captured HIS Draco's lips in a searing kiss. It was disgusting, utterly repulsive. He would not stand for this.  


"Mate..? Are you alright?" Ron asked behind him; his arm slumped onto Harry's shoulder, trying to get Harry to face him.  


No he wasn't.  


Ron removed his hand, following Harry's gaze. Of course. Ron sighed, lifting his drink to his lips.  


Draco Malfoy.    


How the snarky blonde became such an obsession for his best friend he'd never know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. For all he knew it might be contagious.  


It was crazy to think just a few days ago, he'd been wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sight of them snogging.  


But then again it wasn't too surprising. Their whole relationship was mad. This was probably one of their fucked up games, they so much enjoyed. He might have truly believed they'd actually separated in the beginning but by now he'd come to terms with all the madness. He wasn't sure it was possible for Harry and Draco to ever not be Harry and Draco.  


He tilted his head, watching Draco dance. It wasn't like Draco was ugly, far from it. It's just... What had his friend so hooked?  


Maybe the challenge?  


He turned back to Harry. Great. They'd get banned from another club.  


Harry was watching Draco; his lips set in a smirk. His eyes promised disaster. "You want to play that way. Fine." Ron heard him mumble. He chugged his drink and then threw the glass cup. It shattered; the pieces scattered on the ground and Ron pinched his nose. He slipped out a twenty and handed it to the angry bartender.  


When he'd finally calmed the women, he returned his gaze to the pair. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck, kissing him. Harry too was wrapped around Draco, kissing back much to harsh in Ron's opinion.  


Maybe they wouldn't get kicked out...  


Wincing he sighed. Or not.  


The stranger had decided it'd be smart to walk up to the couple and all but push Harry away. He'd taken Draco's hand in his own and was now dragging him away.  


But that wasn't the end of it.... It wouldn't be like Ron's luck.  


Draco had also apparently decided it'd be wise to play the damsel in distress and do absolutely nothing.  
He let himself be dragged away and then kissed.  


Harry exploded.  


He turned away, asking for another drink. It'd be his last here. The bartender pushed the drink towards him. "Some friends huh."  


Ron smiled, chuckling softly. "Yea..."  He stood, checking for security.  


Just as he'd predicted Harry and the stranger were being pushed out of the club and Draco was trailing behind them, one of the guards shamelessly flirting with him.  


Thank the gods Harry hadn't noticed.  


He waved to the bartender and followed. By the time he'd made it out, Harry had Draco pinned between he and the wall. "Don't do that again. I'm sorry." Harry was mumbling into Draco's neck and Draco himself was smiling. His smile was soft and content. He too seemed to be apologizing and making snarky remarks.  


Harry was laughing now, his head falling back and bright smile lighting his face.  


It took Ron a moment to realize they were flirting. He'd never seen this side of them. Harry was whispering back and much to his amazement Draco blushed, a _giggle_ slipping past his lips.  


Ron allowed himself to grimace. Sure now they were acting like normal couple.  


Draco having taken notice of his presence straightened out, his face losing all the softness it'd acquired from the moment before.  


"I want to go home." He bit out pulling a glaring Harry to the car.  


Ron laughed, loud and heartfelt. It was so like them. He understood now. The moments he'd witnessed were private only for them to see.  


Maybe he should start calling their alter egos possessive and snarky.  


His smile widened.  


He found himself wondering why Harry had been apologizing.  
  
He found out two days later, it'd been because Harry's mission had lasted almost a week and Draco had been lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple one shot inspired by a Spanish song i heard a few days ago. Hope it wasn't so bad.


End file.
